This invention relates to a container which is designed so that it can be reused when emptied as a plant protection cover.
Many materials are supplied in containers which are for example cylindrical with a flat base and a cylindrical peripheral wall upstanding from the flat base. A cover can be attached at the top of the peripheral wall. Containers of this type are often used for supplying paint or similar materials. However, other materials such as household products, oil or food materials can be supplied in containers of this type.
Generally, once used for the storage or transportation of the material, the containers becomes useless and must be thrown away as garbage.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved container which can be used subsequently for an alternative use and particular for use as a plant protection cover.
According to the invention, therefore, there is provided a container convertible for use as a plant protection cover comprising a container body having a base wall, peripheral wall upstanding from the base wall so as to define therewith a hollow interior for receiving and containing material for storage or transportation, the base wall being adapted for removal of at least a portion thereof for defining an opening therein to receive the plant passing therethrough, the peripheral wall having an inner and outer wall portion with the outer wall portion surrounding the inner wall portion so as to define a space therebetween for receiving liquid therein.
One embodiment of the invention will now be described in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: